


A Knight To Remember

by Kyloskyber



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (maybe?) TW themes, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Children, F/M, Fluff, Kylo Ren x Reader - Freeform, Kylo Ren/You - Freeform, Smut, father kylo ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloskyber/pseuds/Kyloskyber
Summary: Living in a small town had always been, well.. how you lived. You never cared for an important life, you liked things how they were, simple. Until one day, darkness takes over your home town and your family is in danger. You’d do anything to protect them. But when a knight, Kylo Ren, takes interest in you, what will you do?





	1. Simple Things

The King always got bizarre ideas. They would only and always benefit him, and often he didn’t care at what cost.   
He often relied on his Royal Knight, Kylo Ren, to put together any missions and meetings. In other words, anything that took time and effort.  
Kylo often disagreed with the things Snoke planned. He’d taken innocent villagers hostage and keep them as slaves. He called them servants. But it was always against their will.   
Snoke even took it as far as taking women for heirs- but when they refused to give the child up, or ended up not having a child, they’d be killed.   
Kylo hated it. He wished he could kill Snoke, sometimes. Especially when Snoke came up with the idea of Kylo himself finding a woman to bring heirs.   
“You’re a much younger man, Ren. A woman would do anything for you. I don’t see them refusing to give you the child.”   
There were even ceremonies where Kylo would have to “look for the bearer of his heirs”. They never worked, as Kylo often left them.   
He wasn’t one to socialize.  
So when Snoke decided that he wanted his land to be expanded, that meant a village would be taken over.   
Lake Country was a quiet village on the outskirts of the Naboo territory. It was perfect in Snoke’s eyes. It had plenty to offer.

You always found yourself zoning out from the world. Wether you were out in the farm, cooking, or bathing the children, you always day dreamed of something else.   
You deemed your life simple. You’d always grown up that way.  
Simple.  
Screaming suddenly filled the kitchen, as two young girls had just came down from a bath.  
“Girls! What have I told you about screaming? I’m dealing with boiling water, don’t scare me like that!” You yelled at the two.  
“Sorry,” the two said at once.   
“Why don’t you set the table?” You asked. They both nodded.   
Soon, their pregnant mother came down the stairs.   
“Ona, don’t follow these girls around all day! You need to rest,” you rushed to help her to the living room, where she could keep an eye on the twins while making clothes for the next baby.   
“I can’t let them run free, (y/n). All hell would break loose.”   
You laughed. “I’ll watch them. And so will Sarina, whenever she returns home.”   
Just as you finished that sentence, you heard the door open. It must’ve been Sarina-  
“(Y/n)!”   
Ah. Rose, your dear friend.   
Then more voices followed.   
“Come on, they’ll be glad to meet you!” Finn’s voice came next.  
“Yeah, this is the most welcoming family you’ll find in this town!”   
Poe.  
Did they make a new friend? Who was the muster person?  
Right as you turned the corner, you saw your three friends and then a girl, holding Finn’s hand.  
“Oh, hello,” you spoke.  
“(Y/n)! This is Rey!” Rose informed you. “She will be marrying Finn!”   
You gasped. “What? Finn, why didn’t you tell me?”   
He chuckled, “well, she lives a bit far, actually. I didn’t want to tell you guys until I was certain it was happening.”   
You walked over to meet her.  
“They’ve all told me wonderful things about you,” She said. “I’m pleased to meet you.”  
You nodded, “as am I, Rey. Where are you from?”   
“The desert, Jakku.”  
You gasped. “That far? That’s more than a week of traveling by horse!”   
She shrugged. “Not when you go fast. So, do you like this town?”  
You nodded, “I grew up here. I’m sure you and Finn will have a great life here.”   
She smiled. “Thanks.”   
“So, (y/n),” Rose started. “Tonight’s the festival. Are you coming?”   
“Not for long. I’ve got to help Ona with the twins.”  
Rose sighed. “Gosh, (y/n), with the way you stay in, I’d expect you’re the mother of all these kids!”   
You laughed. “Yeah, Yeah. Soon, I’ll be able to go out more.”   
“I hope so.” 

The party would go until midnight, so you brought a cloak, knowing how cold it could get.  
The festival was in Theed, the larger town of the Naboo territories. It’d be a long travel, but you’d be with your friends.   
The five of you all had your horses trot along slowly, and the sky was clearer than ever, allowing for a relaxed trip to Theed.   
“So, how many siblings do you have, (y/n)?”  
“Too many. I’ve got two older sisters, one older brother, and then my mother lives alone with my younger brother and sister.”   
Rey gasped. “I can’t believe you’re so lucky to grow up like that. I was alone. My father dumped me off in the desert... and I don’t know why.. he said he’d come back.. but..” she trailed off, a sad look in her eyes.  
“What about your mother?” Rose asked.  
“I never knew her. And I can’t even remember my father’s name. I was so little...”   
You felt bad for her.   
“Well, you’ll be welcome in Lake Country, for sure,” you told her. “You’ll find the whole town wants to be your family.”   
She smiled, “that’s reassuring..”

The party was amazing, and you hadn’t let yourself let loose in such a long time... you missed having fun. All you did was work, now.  
Finn was dancing with Rey, spinning her and, you hadn’t seen him so happy.   
Rose was talking with her sister, who lived in Theed. Obviously, the sisters didn’t see each other often.   
And you listened to the music, swaying back and forth on your own.   
Poe, you had no clue about. He was probably with some of his friends from work.   
Shouting was heard from a distance, but it was hard to make out what the voice was saying with the music so loud.   
Until the crowd cleared and a knight from Theed rushed into the center of the square.   
“The First Order knights are coming to Lake Country! Hide your famil-“   
He was shot dead by an arrow.   
People started screaming, and you ran to your horse, forgetting your friends were even there, until you saw them rushing off.   
Jumping onto your horse, you don’t know how fast you had her go, but you knew you needed to protect your family.


	2. Siege of Lake Country

Your village was quiet when you reached it.   
You saw Rose rushing her sister out of the house. You turned your horse to go towards her.   
“Rose-“  
“(Y/n).... we’ll be going to the Alderaan territories. Come for us.”  
And her and Paige were gone.   
Not even a hug goodbye from your best friend.  
Poe then was next to you, as you stared at the path Rose and Paige had taken.  
“I’m going after them. I’ll come back here as soon as I can.”   
You nodded.   
And then he was gone.   
You didn’t know where Rey and Finn were, so you decided to get to your mother and younger siblings.   
She’d been knitting Alana a blanket when you ran inside.  
“You guys have to leave. Go to Alderaan.”   
“(Y/n)?”   
You ran over to the twins’ bedroom.  
“Alana, Akela-“   
They looked over to you, from where they sat on the floor, playing.  
You grabbed a bag and started throwing their belongings in it.  
“Mother will be taking you to Alderaan. Listen to her and stay with her no matter what.”   
Your mother then walked in the room.  
“What’s happening?”   
“The First Order Knights... they’re coming...”   
you finished packing their bag and then ran to the kitchen to grab some fruits for them to take, and then a canteen for water.   
“Don’t come back until someone comes to bring you back here. Go. I have to get to everyone else..”   
You quickly hugged them and got back on your horse, quickly getting down the road to your home.  
Everyone was sleeping, so you ran upstairs and yelled for everyone to wake up.   
Everyone came out into the hallway, and started questioning you.  
“The First Order Knights are coming! Grab what you can-“   
Then, you heard screaming outside.   
Running to a window, you saw as the knights marched through your village.   
“Get in the cellar!”   
You rushed them all downstairs, and threw open the hidden trap door.  
You’d gotten Ona, her twins, Sarina and her baby boy, Oliver, into the cellar when there was sudden banging on the door.  
Gasping, You quickly shut the trap door and shoved the rug back over it and turned the corner from behind the stairs to find-  
The Knights.   
“You will come to the center of the village. If there is any resisting, you will be killed.”   
You wanted to cry. How did a night of light-hearted fun turn into this?  
You, your brother, and Sarina’s husband followed the white-clad knight to the center of the town. 

Atop black horses, you saw the Knights who wore all black, with a red accent.  
They were the Knights Of Ren.   
The people who remained in the village were all outside now.   
How could they do this? They were Knights from a kingdom- yet they came into your village like pirates.  
“People Of Lake Country! King Snoke has ruled that we shall extend our lands into the Naboo Territories! You will be expected to treat us with respect, provide us food, housing, slaves, and a potential queen for King Snoke, and wives for The General and Royal Knight!”  
Queen? Wives?   
You knew what that meant.  
A sex toy to eventually provide heirs. 

After lining up the men and boys, determining which would be useful Knights, you wanted to run as they then started lining up women aged over eighteen.  
You were twenty-four, and fit in with the group.  
The General looked something quite evil. He held his chin high, kept his face scrunched up in disgust as he looked at the women.   
A random lady was picked, and then put into chains, and sent into the home they chose for him. 

The Royal Knight was disinterested. Kylo didn’t have time for a sad wife. All these women were either crying, or trying to hide their fear.  
He didn’t need a slave.  
But then there was one who caught his eye.   
She did not look fearful, but annoyed if anything. 

You suddenly saw that Snoke’s Royal Knight was looking towards you.   
No. You couldn’t- wouldn’t become his sex slave.   
You kept your expression the way it was.  
You didn’t want to show you feared them.  
He suddenly looked to his knights, and guided them away from the center of the village, and over to a house he decided he wanted.  
Your house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t tell if I made this shorter or longer than chapter one! I hope you all like this and, no, reader won’t become a sex slave. I absolutely hate fics where the reader seems (at least to me) forced into a sexual relationship with Kylo


	3. Lovely Hostess

You could only feel one thing at the moment.   
Rage.   
You should’ve been scared. First you’re being lined up to be evaluated, then an evil knight looks at you for too long, and now he’s taking your house- with your family inside.   
But no, you were angry. You were blinded by rage as you suddenly ran out of the line and chased The Royal Knight.   
You saw lights on when you got down the path that lead to your home, and the farms behind it.  
You breathed in deeply. They could be killing your family right now. Why weren’t you moving?   
You let the deep breath go, and opened your eyes.   
You could not be scared. You needed to protect your family.   
You broke out into a sprint and ran to the house, pulling a knife you always kept in your skirt’s pocket.   
The Knight’s horses were all outside.  
They were startled by you, and you quickly calmed them down.  
Sighing as they all went back to chewing on the grass growing in the dirt path, you burst through the door, holding the knife out. 

Six knights in all black turned and looked at you, a simple girl- no, woman- pointing a knife at them.   
You’d easily be overpowered.   
“Get out of my home!”   
They stayed silent.  
“I said leave! Why are you even here?!”   
One of them approached you.  
“We are here under the ruling of King Snoke. Our master is upstairs- he has chosen this house as the one we shall be living in.”   
“I’d like to speak to him!” You held your chin high, making sure you didn’t show any fear. You still had the knife at ready.  
But he’d already walked down the stairs.   
He was clearly a leader- while still wearing the simple black attire- it was accented with reds. From what you could see of it, even his sword looked like it would only be used by someone of great power.  
“Who’s this?”   
“The girl claims to live here, sir. She demands we leave.”   
He walked closer to you.  
“This house is too big for one simple woman. Where are the others?”   
You stared at his cold, emotionless helmet.  
“My brothers are out with your other soldiers.”   
You couldn’t even see his face, but you knew he could tell you were lying.  
“Search the home. Make sure no place isn’t looked at. I’ll deal with her.”   
The Knights nodded and began a search.  
Meanwhile, here you were, stuck with Kylo Ren in your foyer room.  
“If you deny us living here, then I shall have other... rules, you could say..”   
No- you wouldn’t ever-  
“You and the rest of your family clearly are rich with farm land. You shall provide meals and such for the Knights and I. We will have your people build us a cottage next to this one, as your home is quite far from the others. Until then, you shall house us... provide hospitality.”   
You sighed in defeat.   
“Fine... but you are not to harm or use any of my family in any personal way.”  
You could not see his face, but you knew he was smirking.  
“Of course, love.”   
You gasped. “and I will not become your wife!”   
“We’ll see about that. Where are the others?”  
You didn’t want to tell him, but you had no choice. “...in the cellar.”   
He called The Knights back, and you opened the cellar where everyone was.   
Everyone was there except for your brothers.   
“Excellent. Now...” he turned to you.   
“This is our hostess, then. Show us to our rooms.”   
You shook your head. “We only have so much room with all the children-“   
“Show us to our room.”   
You sighed. “Fine, sir.”  
Leading them upstairs you started with the guest room. “I hope your knights don’t mind sharing-“  
“Oh, they won’t. We’ll have our own house soon enough.”   
So you opened the door, and let them in. Seven men staying in a (rather small) room.   
“Now, where will I be?”   
“Huh?”   
He looked down at you. “Where is my room?”   
You sighed. “I.. assumed you’d be sharing...”   
“No. In fact, I think I’ll pick my own room. One far from the Knights, they’re get on my nerves...”   
“Wait-“   
He casually walked over to the room at the front of the house.  
Your room.  
“No, wait! That’s my room!”   
“And?”   
You felt sick. You would never share a bed or room with him.  
“And... where will I sleep, then? After all, I am your ‘lovely hostess’.”  
He stared at you coldly.  
“You’ll just have to make do.”   
“What?!”   
You started to run over, but he had closed the door.  
You banged on it. “My belongings are in there! Can’t I even get them?”   
He opened the door, and pulled you in and shut it again.   
Now you were trapped in a room with him, great.   
You’d began to select the important things, when he spoke.  
“Leave them. We’ll share this room.”   
“What?” You spun around, anger boiling inside you.   
He’d taken his helmet off-  
This was the evil man under the helmet? A soft-looking young man?   
You stood with your mouth open, in disbelief.   
“Yes. Since this is your room, and it’s far from my... rather annoying knights, we can share.”   
You crossed your arms, trying to hide that what you could only describe as his utter beauty had stunned you from speaking.   
“I hope you don’t mind the floor then, sir-“ you’d said it before you thought-   
He smirked. “I don’t. After all, you made it clear you wouldn’t be my sex toy or wife.”   
“You sicken me.”  
He shook his head, long hair flowing with it. “No, I’m not even looking for that. But the king wants me to find a wife.” He’s started removing his armor, seemingly getting ready for bed.  
What? When had he decided to open up? And with this?  
“Uh... okay? Well, there’s plenty of single young women in this town.”   
“You?” He said that quickly. Perhaps he didn’t mean to say it?  
You hesitated. “...yes. But I’ve already told you that’s not what I want.”   
He shrugged. “What’s your name?”   
“(Y/n)...”   
He turned to look at you. “(Y/n), would you get my things from my horse?”   
You sighed. “You can’t do it yourself?”   
He sat on your bed. “If you don’t want to be killed, then do it.”   
You were about to yell at him, but decided against it. So you left and went to get his belongings.   
Your life would become hell, if he kept this up.   
You laughed internally at yourself.  
It already was hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep writing these late at night when I’ve taken a nap during the day and can’t sleep. Maybe that’s why I keep giving up on making them long? Woops. Anyway, I’m gonna make this a shorter fic, maybe around 10 chapters? Here’s the link to outfits used in this: https://kyloskyber.tumblr.com/post/183691907547/some-of-these-i-sadly-cant-credit-but-heres-all


	4. So This Is Love

Kylo Ren had made it clear he could kill you if you fucked anything up. You wondered how he didn’t kill his own knights.   
Because, he hadn’t lied. They were loud. And obnoxious. Up late, drinking whatever alcoholic beverage they could get their hands on. You took note that Kylo didn’t ever join them. Not even the day after their arrival, when they’d successfully fully taken over Lake Country.   
He had laid on your bedroom floor, every night for nearly two weeks now. You’d given him blankets and pillows, of course, but still, wouldn’t it be too uncomfortable? And he never complained, either.   
You often avoided your room at night, at least until he was asleep. You weren’t fond of the idea of falling asleep with a strange man practically next to you.   
He’d slowly made his way into your life, and you didn’t want to admit it, but you began to wonder, were the little jumps in your heart because you were scared? Or because you suddenly wanted his affection?   
You knew it was the latter, but didn’t want to admit it.  
Sighing as you slipped your nightgown on, you gathered up your day-dress and tossed it into the laundry basket you now kept in the bathroom. You couldn’t change in your room any longer, as Kylo was often in there.   
Opening the door, you heard the cheers of the knights.   
Partying, again. They seemed to do that every night were they hadn’t been busy during the day.   
Nearly every day, as they got less work.   
Shaking your head, you decided to go to Ona’s bedroom. She was very close to her due date, any day now you’d have to be prepared to yell at everyone and get the house silent for the birth.   
She’d been reading a book on her bed.   
The book her husband had given her right before he died.   
“Hello, (y/n).”   
“Ona, I want to ask you something...”   
She set a bookmark in her book, and then closed it, and set it next to her.   
“What is it?”   
Sitting on the end of her bed, you sighed. “What’s it like to... love?”   
She smiled. “Oh, (y/n), it’s lovely. Every time I look at Tanno, my heart  
jumps, I’ll get the weirdest feeling. But it was love. And when you have children... it’s a different love. But you still feel your heart leap with joy.”   
You closed your eyes.  
“Why do you ask?”   
You glanced her way before looking at your hands, which were messing with the ribbon on your nightgown.   
“I.. don’t know. Perhaps I’m afraid to love.”   
She reached out and took your hand.  
“If it’s one of those lousy nights, it’s alright- I won’t laugh at you,” she smiled as she spoke.  
You shook your head. “Oh, no... I wouldn’t ever love one of those drunks... but.. there’s someone.”   
She tilted her head. “Then who is it?”   
You sighed. “It’s-“  
The door burst open, and Sarina walked in.   
“(Y/n)! Get these knights to shut up! Ren is busy and won’t leave your room, so you’re the next best thing.”   
Sighing, you looked at Ona.   
“I’ll be back.” 

You rushed down the stairs, and saw the six of them, with their swords drawn, and mugs in the other hand, well.... being drunk.  
“Hey! Six of you, up to bed! If you live in this house you’ll follow the rules! There’s babies trying to sleep and here you all are, causing a commotion. Up! Now!”   
They didn’t even protest, they all set their mugs down and put their swords away, and one by one, went up to the guest room.  
You were about to clean up their mess before your brother, Tanno, shoed you away with a swing of his arm.   
“Thanks-“   
“Get to bed. You look tired.”   
You nodded, and went upstairs. Back to Ona and Tanno’s bedroom.  
Shutting the door, you found that Ona had waited for you, rather than falling asleep.  
“So?” She asked.  
You held your head low, and stared at the beige slippers you wore.  
“The Royal Knight....”  
She gasped. “Ren? You love....”   
You crossed your arms, “you said you wouldn’t-“   
“No, I’m just... shocked. But, he’s certainly better than those knights. Just... be careful, okay?”   
Sighing, you nodded.   
“Goodnight, Ona.”  
“Goodnight, (y/n).”   
You left her room and as you walked toward yours, you hoped Kylo was asleep. You couldn’t face him now, not after you’d just admitted you loved him.  
Cracking the door open, you saw no lights were on. So you opened it fully, only to see Kylo sitting at your desk, reading something. The window had been opened, as well.   
He looked up at you.   
Closing the door, you ignored his stare, ignored the lights blush that was suddenly on his cheeks, and went right to your bed.   
“(Y/n)-“   
He went silent.  
Sitting up, you looked at him. “Yes?”  
He shook his head, his beautiful locks of hair swaying with the shake.   
“I just wanted to say... you look.. nice.”   
Now you were blushing. “Oh... thank you?”   
“Uh... Goodnight, then..” he mumbled, going back to reading.   
“Goodnight...” 

You hadn’t fallen asleep.  
But he thought you had, you could feel his stare. Why was he watching you? Perhaps he felt-  
No. He’d made his intentions clear, he didn’t want a wife. Just a town to stay in.   
You heard shuffling, and realized he was now going to sleep.   
You turned in your bed, to see him lying on the floor, asleep.  
You hadn’t realized how beautiful and peaceful he looked when he slept.  
The way his hair fell over his face, his normal rough-look went soft, and his plush lips were no longer in a flat line, but open as he softly breathed.  
You were in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title totally isn’t a reference to the Cinderella song... but I mean!!! That songs just so pretty, I had to. I really hope I’m doing better with chapter length? Hopefully soon.. things will get more intimate between reader and Kylo. Remember, I post outfits and such on my tumblr, kyloskyber!


	5. Admiration

Weeks went by, in just a few days now it would be two months since Kylo had moved himself into your room.   
He’d opened up more, but had been quiet following the night he commented on your looks. Perhaps he... no, he was simply shy, right? You shook your head as you prepared for bed.   
Right as you were about to remove your slippers to get into bed and read, there was frantic knocking on your door. It wouldn’t have been Kylo, he normally quietly knocked before coming in.   
Getting up, you opened the door to see Ana and Ena.   
“Girls?” They never did this, why would they...  
“Mommy is having the baby!” Ana yelled.   
You let out a silent gasp before running past them.   
The Knights were downstairs, of course, having their fun.  
“Out! Out now, there’s a baby on the way!” You screamed.   
They scattered like mice.  
Running upstairs behind them, you headed in down the other hall to Ona’s room.   
Slamming the door open, she sat on the bed, clearly in pain. 

Kylo sighed, rain pouring down as he headed back towards the cottage.   
A meeting with Hux. They’d just received a letter from King Snoke. He and Hux would have mansions built. There were already maps of where’d they’d be built. On the same road you lived on, since it was a bit further off from the main village.   
A mansion. He shook his head. Why would he need a mansion? Wouldn’t the house for him and the knights be good enough? The house that was nearly finished, too.   
And he was Snoke’s Royal Knight, so would that mean he’d no longer be around the castle? None of the arrangements made any sense, perhaps he could vent to you, you often listened well and made sense of things.   
He reached your house, and headed on in after putting his horse away in the stables behind the cottage.  
Stepping inside, he heard screaming.   
Unusual.  
Kylo walked upstairs, and saw you coming from the bathroom, hot towels set on a tray.   
“What’s going on?”   
“Ona’s giving birth. I’m helping soothe pain. It’s what I always do.”   
How were you so calm? He barely even knew the woman, but he felt a bit of panic. What would happen if she died? You’d be heartbroken-  
Then he heard the cry of a baby. 

You sighed as the boy was finally born. You grabbed a dry towel and wiped the sweat away from Ona’s face.   
“You did it,” you whispered to her.  
She nodded, then with barely any breath, spoke; “Let me see him.”   
Tanno had wrapped the boy in a towel and handed him to his wife.   
“I want to name him Francis,” she breathed out.   
You grabbed a damp towel and began to help clean Francis off.   
“He’s lovely. Maybe the girls will calm down finally with him, yeah?” You laughed.   
Kylo had found himself staying by the door.  
He felt his heart leap as he watched you handle Francis so well.   
Shaking his head he darted to your room to change out of his soggy knight clothes.   
He tossed them into the basket by the door, and pulled on a loose undershirt and pants.   
You knocked on the door, and Kylo opened it.  
“The baby is well, so I can finally sleep,” you told him. “He’s about the easiest out of them all. Ana and Ena were horrible. Screamed for hours and-“ you turned around. “Is everything alright?”   
Kylo let out the breath of air he’d been holding in.  
“Yeah- everything’s fine. Well, there is something I needed to get off my mind.”   
“Oh, sit, and tell me.” You set your slippers by your nightstand and got into bed. He sat at the end.  
“Snoke, he- well... the knights and I were originally supposed to stay in the cottage that’s being built now, but now he’s decided Hux and I shall get our own mansions. Most annoying part is I have to attend Hux’s wedding, but that isn’t the point.”   
You smiled as he complained about Hux. It was always funny.   
“I am Snoke’s Royal Knight, but if I no longer stay at the castle, then what am I?”   
You thought hard. “Perhaps you’ll only work in important situations. I’m sure it’ll be figured out. You could always write to him.”   
Kylo sighed. “Snoke has been awfully difficult on me for not wanting a wife.”   
You tilted your head. “Perhaps you’ll be getting a different title. One that won’t require you to be there constantly, like Hux. He just.. yells orders at the army, right?”   
“Basically. And you might be right.”   
You smiled at Kylo, who then spoke, “Well, if that’s all, I’ll be getting to sleep.”   
“Wait-“   
He looked at you as he began to approach his pile of blankets and pillows on the floor.  
“Aren’t you tired of the floor? Doesn’t it hurt?”   
“A bit. But it is bearable.”   
“You could... share with me-“ you’d accidentally blurted that out. Oops.  
“Oh.”   
You blushed as he sat there, staring at you. “Only if it won’t make you uncomfortable, of course. I just thought maybe you need to relax, as the floor won’t help with that.”   
“Thank you,” he whispered, grabbing his pillow and setting it on the bed. You scooter over and turned the lantern off.   
You’d quickly fallen asleep, tired from the events of the baby being born.   
Kylo hadn’t fallen asleep. How could he? Not when you were so close, and looked gorgeous as your face relaxed, tension from before leaving it.   
Maybe he loved you. But he didn’t want to admit it. 

The next day, you awoke to the other half of your bed empty.   
You wanted to wake up and see Kylo immediately, but you know you couldn’t rush things.   
You stretched and headed downstairs, where Sarina was making a large breakfast.   
“Good morning (y/n),” she said, arranging eggs onto more than a dozen plates.   
“Good morning... have you seen Ky- Ren? By any chance?”   
She smirked before shaking her head. “No, he headed out and that was it.”   
“Oh.”   
“Here’s your plate. I knew you’d be tired because of the new baby so I made sure yours was ready.”   
“Thanks,” you took the plate and a glass of water, and sat alone at the table. It appeared that nobody but Sarina and her son, Oliver were awake.  
Oliver was nearly a year old. He had been the calmest of all the kids in the family.   
You quickly finished your food and then went back upstairs to change into a day dress. You wouldn’t be working at all, so you put on your deep red dress. You figured you’d go into town and buy some things you noticed the house was low on.   
Going back into the stables, you saw every horse but Kylo’s. Getting yours, you climbed up onto her and took off. 

You hadn’t really been into town since it was taken over. Things had drastically changed. It no longer had a light, free feeling. While some parts were nice still, there were now men with their slaves walking behind them.  
You didn’t want to know what things went down between them all.   
You spotted your mother’s house, and noticed it now had people living inside, she hadn’t returned, had she?   
Taking a quick peek in a window, you saw men in white uniforms all chatting in the kitchen.   
It’d been turned into a house for soldiers.   
You lead your horse over to the side, and jumped off of her.   
You walked through the town, trying to find a decent store to get sewing materials at.   
Finally spotting one, you stepped inside, and noticed two people.  
Finn and Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’re back! If you forgot that Finn, Rey, Poe, and Rose were even in this story, don’t worry, I might have too. But finally reader reunites with her two best friends! I was making this longer until I realized that was a good cliffhanger. Longer chapters are on the way, however!


	6. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader reunites with Rose and Finn. Maybe she also almost kisses Kylo. Read to find out.

“Rose? Finn?”   
Their heads shot in your direction. They both started smiling and you ran over to meet them.   
“Why’d you come back? Where’s Rey and Poe?” You asked.   
“We wanted to see what had happened after two months. And Rey and Poe are back in the Alderaan area.”   
“Oh, and guess who finally got married?” Rose chimed in, “We really wanted you to be there, but-“   
“Rey and I knew it would be better to quickly go ahead and do it. I can’t risk her getting taken from me,” Finn finished.   
You nodded. “It’s alright. Maybe when this is over we can give you a proper wedding over in the gardens, just like you always wanted.”   
Finn nodded. “So, what’s been happening here?”   
You sighed. “A lot...”   
Rose smiled, “how about we head to your house and talk?”   
“Oh, uh... no. Not there..” you replied quickly. “I’ll explain that too..”   
Finn and Rose gave you a confused look. Then Finn suggested that you guys go get an early lunch and talk about it. 

The three of you entered the least First Order soldier occupied cafe you could find, and sat down.   
“so, tell us what’s happening,” Rose said.   
You took in a deep breath before explaining; “it was horrible. Men took women as their slaves, the General picked a random woman to be his wife against her will, and then the royal knight and his group of knights chose my house. Six of them in the tiny guest room.”   
“At least you don’t have to share a room,” Finn said.   
You shook your head.   
“You have to share a room?!”   
“Shh! Yes. With Kylo Ren-“  
“WHAT?!” Rose shouted.  
“Shh! You guys, they could be listening. But yes. He’s actually not that bad. In fact, he’s a lot better than his knights. They’re loud drunks, he’s almost... shy. Spends most of his time writing or training himself in some new fighting technique.”   
They both sat with their jaws hanging open.   
“I know. It’s weird and... last night we started sharing my bed..”   
Rose then smirked at the way you blushed. “You’re in love with a First Order knight! I can see it already, Lady (y/n) Ren, wife of the Royal Knight!”   
“Rose!”   
“Don’t deny it,” she said in a sing-song voice. “You love him!”   
“No I don’t! ...Finn?”   
He just chuckled.  
You gave in. “Ugh. Okay, so I might have a... tiny crush on Ren. So what? I’m just a peasant girl who lives on a farm.”   
Rose scoffed, “you are definitely not a peasant, (y/n).. you may be a farmer, but you’re certainly someone over half the women in this village look up to.”   
You rolled your eyes. “Whatever. Are you guys gonna come back here?”   
“If there’s a house for us..” Finn said, in a gloomy tone.   
Right. Their houses were taken by soldiers.   
“The knights will be leaving my cottage soon for their own.. and Ren’s getting a mansion.. maybe you guys could live with me?”   
Rose smiled. “(Y/n) you’re joking right? There can’t possibly be room for us!”  
“When they’re gone, there will be. You guys were forced away from your homes, and I can’t deny you a place to live.”   
“Thank you so so much, (y/n)!” Rose exclaimed. “We defiantly owe you something. If you can’t think of it- just write to us.”   
You nodded. The three of you finished your food and went your separate ways, after Finn gave you an address to write to.   
You collected the items that were needed around the cottage, and headed home. 

When you arrived back, you noticed that Kylo’s horse was back in its stall in the stable. You were almost eager to see him.   
You shook your head. You knew not to fall in love so fast. He didn’t even like you.   
Or did he? He was nervous around you and often froze up whenever he saw you in a new outfit.   
Like he did now. You barely ever wore your lazy day-gown anymore. He’d never seen you in it.   
He had been downstairs, eating a quick snack.   
“You’re back,” he said. He tried to play it cool, not wanting to make his excitement obvious. So he did what he was best at. Acting emotionless.  
“Yeah. I met up with some friends I haven’t seen in forever. Where did you go earlier? I woke up and you were gone,” you questioned.  
“Meeting with Hux. His wedding will be at the castle. Poor woman he’s got hold of, she did not look happy with him.”   
You raised an eyebrow. “Why doesn’t she fight back then?”   
Kylo shrugged, taking a bite from his apple.   
“Because she’ll be killed if she does.”   
You gasped. “What? This is unfair! Kylo, you have to do something!”   
“I can’t. (Y/n), I’ll just get in more trouble.”   
You sighed in defeat. “When is the wedding? I’d also like to know how long you’ll be gone for so if I have to clean up before you return-“   
“Actually,” Kylo breathed in deeply, as if he were nervous almost. “I’m being asked to bring a guest. It’s a ball too... I thought maybe you could go with me..”   
“Oh.. sure. After all, I’m the only person who talks to you here..”

Neither you or Kylo had noticed the twins in the other room, listening.   
Out of nowhere, Ena and Ana ran up to you.   
“Are you guys dating?” They asked, laughing.   
“Huh? N-no! Girls, don’t eavesdrop! I’ve taught you better than that!” You scolded them.   
“You’re in love with Mr. Ren!” Ana giggled.   
“Yeah!” Ena chimed in.   
“No! Girls, go out and help your father feed the animals. Now!”   
They scurried off, laughing.   
You turned to Kylo, who had a blush across his pale cheeks. He now seemed more nervous than ever.   
“You alright, Kylo?”   
He nodded. Then asked; “Uh... do you have a dress to wear?”  
“Oh! Yes of course.. should I try it on?” You asked.   
He nodded, and the both of you headed up to your room. You changed and then let him in. 

It was a ruffled white dress with a black top that covered the back of the white dress. You always thought it was beautiful.   
“I’m afraid that is not enough,” Kylo mumbled.   
“What? But I made it myself!” You protested.   
“No, trust me... it’s a good dress. But this is a nearly royal wedding. The king will be there. I’ll have something made for you.”   
“Huh?!”   
Kylo went over to your desk, pulling out some parchment and a quill.   
“Hopefully it’ll be done in a few days, then if anything is incorrect you can fix it.”  
You stared at him in disbelief.   
“Why are you so nice to me?!” You didn’t know why you were crying. Why were you crying?!   
Kylo turned, his features visibly softening at the sight of you crying.   
“What do you mean?” He asked.  
“I’m just a peasant! If anything you should be treating me like slave, you should be yelling at me and forcing me to give up things to you, like my bed! Why are you so kind?”   
Kylo sighed.   
“You’ve chosen from the beginning to not give in, but to also listen well and let me talk of my problems to you. I couldn’t ever treat you like a peasant. You’re more than that,” he told you.   
You furiously wiped the tears from your eyes. “I don’t know why I’m so upset, Kylo... I’ve just never had such things done for me. I’m so used to being independent...”   
Kylo lifted a hand to your face and wiped away the tears that threatened to fall.   
“Thank you,” you whispered to him.   
His lips were nearing yours. They grew closer... and closer...   
There was knocking at the door. You jumped back from Kylo and wiped any remaining tears off your face before opening the door.   
It was Sarina.  
“(Y/n)? Sorry to bother you, but Poe is here. He said that your mothers fallen ill and wants to see you..”   
“What?” You gasped, running to grab a cloak before turning to Kylo.   
“I’m going to the Alderaan territory. If I don’t return in two days come for me.”   
Kylo nodded, watching you run down the stairs, then he watched out the window, as you rode away with the man named Poe.   
Sarina smirked at Kylo.   
“You’re in love with her, aren’t you?” She asked.   
Kylo turned to look at the woman standing behind him.   
“I might be. I wouldn’t know.”   
She laughed.   
“Well let me tell you something, Ren. She may seem so tough and all, but you’ve really found your way into her heart. I overheard her telling Ona she loves you.”   
“What?”  
Sarina smiled. “You heard me. Anyways, I’ve gotta go.”   
“Wait-“   
She closed the door, leaving Kylo alone with his thoughts.   
You were in love with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I didn’t forget about this fic (or my starlight, I just haven’t had motivation to work on that one) Again, photos of the dress are available on my tumblr, Kyloskyber. Search “my stuff” in the tags and you’ll find it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
